King K. Rool
King Kroctus Rool '(originally fro m the ''Donkey Kong series) is the King of the Kremling Krew, and rules alongside his brothers, Kaptain K. Rool and Baron K. Roolenstein. He is one of Four Pirate Emperors. History Background As a child, Kroctus had always questioned the concept known as "diversity", and why animals are so different from each other, various strengths and weaknesses. He sought a way to end diversity and make every creature have the same traits, no weaknesses. He learned about the Leptys, an ancient deity that had control over diversity, and the ancient Tiki Tak Tribe that could run it. The Leptys was protected by the Kong Family of DK Isles, and the Tikis could be awakened with the Kongs' luscious bananas. For that reason, he's been trying to steal their horde of bananas, but has always been defeated. Eventually, the Kremlings and Kongs engaged in the Kremian Wars. During the wars, Kroctus was also enemies with Kami's father, Kameron Drilovsky, who fought with the Kongs and stopped Kroctus's Blast-O-Matic machine. Kroctus was able to kill Kameron sometime after his daughter, Margie's birth. But his latest defeat caused Kroctus and his Kremlings to be banished from DK Isles. Sometime after his banishment, Kroctus met Tiki Tong, leader of the Tiki Taks, who wished to help Kroctus revive the Leptys, and taught him how it could be done. Firstborn Saga They made their first appearance in Final Preparations, singing their own song before meeting Bowser to confirm their allegiance with Lord Gnaa. During Legend of the Eight Firstborn, King K. Rool and his brothers have reawakened the Tiki Tak Tribe to help them wreak havoc, stealing the Kong Family's bananas and using them to revive the Tikis. After discovering that Kami, Ava, and Kweeb were assisting the Kongs in infiltrating their bases, Kroctus took a sudden interest in Kami, recognizing her as the daughter of a former nemesis of his. Later, Kroctus has Kami brought to his island lair of Hideout Helm and tries to make her his apprentice, but Kami only refuses and claims she'll stick by her alien friends. At the beginning of the Freedom Saga, Kroctus has Kaptain Kruckers battle Team Alien and the Kongs, but is defeated and sent falling into shark-infested waters. Before his fall, however, he zapped Kami with a Darkness Cannon and made her think negative thoughts on aliens and inhuman beings. Afterwards, Kroctus kidnapped her again and explained his ultimate goal, of reviving an ancient entity known as Leptys, which would give Kroctus the powers to end diversity, and promises to share in the power with Kami, but Kami thinks this a crazy plan and refuses once more. Eventually, Kroctus captures Mew and plans to use the Firstborn to power his Blast-O-Matic cannon, which he will use to transfer Mew's energy and revive the Tower of the Leptys. Team Alien and the Kongs infiltrate Kroctus's base and shut down the machine, just before the Leptys was nearly complete. Kami and Donkey Kong then confront K. Rool in his gym and battle him. After the short battle, Kroctus retreats to his Flying King Krock where the gang follows him, ending up in a 3-on-3 boxing match between Team Alien and the K. Rool Brothers. As a result of the match, however, Kolamitous's jetpack was stuck to a ceiling fan, which electrocuted him to death, and Kruckers's rocket malfunctioned and ended up flying him into the Flying King Krock's propeller, blowing him up. King K. Rool finished the battle with Kami, but Kami sent him flying to the heavens, then coming back down into the Leptys Tower. Team Alien confronts Kroctus once more in the Tower of the Leptys, where Kroctus begins his ritual of absorbing the power of animalia. The Tiki Tong transfers the power into K. Rool, and he transforms into an incarnation of animals, called Kingus Animalius. He battles Team Alien, who have the upper hand until Kroctus decides to absorb the energy from Ava and Kweeb. When Tiki Tong captures the aliens and gives him their hearts, Kroctus's heart swells and jumps out of his body, killing him. The heart transforms into the Heartless amalgamation of Ava and Kweeb, which Kami tames with Donkey Kong's help. They destroy the Tiki Tong together, and Ava and Kweeb turn back. When the Leptys Tower is then pushed into the volcano by the moon, Kroctus's dead body burns along with it. Kroctus comes back to life with the many others when Arceus creates the Scattered Realms. He helps the rest of the heroes gather the scattered pieces of Morgan's heart. Nextgen Series Kroctus appears in The Gang, disguised with a cloak as he talks to Kami. He's saying his family knew Kami's family a long time, and how they were very strong-willed people. Kroctus says that nothing could change their hearts, and Kami knew that she couldn't do the same with her daughter, Kimaya. Kroctus asks Kami if she's heard of Specter, which she hasn't, and then gives her her Keyblade before she leaves. In Operation: RECLAIM, Kroctus is mentioned by Big Mom to be one of the Four Pirate Emperors, after hearing that Kroctus was defeated by the Kids Next Door. Battles *Kroctus vs. Donkey and Diddy Kong. *Kroctus vs. Kong Family. *Kroctus vs. Kami and Donkey Kong. *K. Rool Brothers vs. Team Alien. *Animal King vs. Team Alien. *Team Gnaa vs. Shadoo. *All heroes vs. Arceus. Appearance King K. Rool wears only a red cape, a golden crown, and gold wrist rings. His stomach and chest area also appears solid gold. He is a green, scaly, chubby crocodile, and his left eye is red. Personality Kroctus is a calm and quiet man most of the time, but he grows angry when he's impatient with his lackies. If his minions fail, he's willing to punish them dearly. Regardless, Kroctus has great care for his brothers and bonds relatively well with them. Kroctus also questions the topic of diversity and wonders why every creature has to be so different. His ultimate goal was controlling the Leptys and making every living creature the same in every way. Abilities Kroctus is a fairly strong crocodile who is able to pick up weights and chuck them like nothing. He can slam the ground with his rear and create a wave of shockwaves, and he can spin and whack people with his tail. He is also a skilled boxer who can throw his punching gloves like boomerangs to hit enemies. His sharp gold crown protects his cranium, and he can throw his crown like a boomerang also. When resorted to drastic measures, Kroctus abandons his boxing gloves and puts on electrical spiked gloves, which he almost used to defeat Kami with. Kroctus's gold stomach also makes him nearly immune to front attacks. Final Smash K. Rool's Final Smash is '''Kannon Krusha, where he jumps three times and shakes the ground at his highest jump, causing giant cannonballs to rain over the field and crushes his enemies. Weaknesses Kroctus's main weak point is the head, especially when his crown is off. He is also fairly ticklish, as Tiny Kong was able to tickle his toes with Feather Arrows, while she was shrunken. Also, when he uses his electric gloves, his opponent could pick up his rubber gloves and use them to block the electricity. Stories He's Appeared *Operation: DEATH-EGG (mentioned) *Final Preparations *Legend of the Eight Firstborn *The Gang (Chapter 4) *Operation: RECLAIM (mentioned) *Legend of the Seven Lights Trivia *Gamewizard originally had the idea of making Kroctus an earthbender. *Kroctus is a Pirate Emperor who rules many animals, and is one himself. In One Piece, there was a Pirate Emperor called Kaido who ruled many animals, whose name also starts with a "K". *His Sburb Title would be Lord of Beasts, since he rules multiple animals, and he fits as the 'Kaido' of the Pirate Emperors. *Kroctus is the first story-arc villain from the Firstborn Saga to appear in a Nextgen story. However, he wasn't a villain of the story, and Rumpel Stiltskin was the first to play that role. Category:Males Category:Crossover Characters Category:Gamewizard2008's Pages Category:Firstborn Bosses Category:Firstborn Saga Antagonists Category:Revived Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Animals Category:Kings Category:Team Gnaa